


Feathers in Your Hair

by KairiasYami2



Series: hope (comes slow) [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: Emile gazes into Remy’s beautiful eyes and knows in this moment, with a certainty he’s never felt in his life, that he wants to marry them.(Day 30 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: hope (comes slow) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671700
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Feathers in Your Hair

Prompt: Feathers in your hair

* * *

It’s a gorgeous day, sunny but not overly hot, with a nice cool breeze. It’s Emile’s favorite type of weather. Both he and Remy are free, so Emile manages to convince his partner to take a walk with him. They walk for half an hour, just wandering the town they live in, and as they begin to head home they cut through the local park. It’s pretty busy, a lot of families out enjoying the beautiful weather, and they stop to sit on a bench and enjoy the fresh air.

Emile sighs happily, leaning back and closing his eyes. He takes in all the noises around him - the laughter of children, the soft  _ whoosh _ of wind, the chirping of birds, and the quiet breathing next to him. He takes a second to appreciate the peace, and opens his eyes to look at his partner. Remy is looking back at him, their eyes soft and no trace of their usual sassy smirk. Emile reaches a hand out and caresses his darling’s face. “I love you so much Remy. I say it so often, but I never mean it any less. You know that, right?”

They smile and nuzzle into his hand. “I know Em. I’ve never doubted your love.” They spend a couple minutes like this, and the calm moment seems to stretch into forever. Emile gazes into Remy’s beautiful eyes and knows in this moment, with a certainty he’s never felt in his life, that he wants to marry them.

With this thought in his head, he begins to run his hand through Remy’s hair, marveling (as he always does) in how soft it is. But pauses as his fingers touch something that’s also soft, but definitely isn’t hair. His fingers catch it, and when he pulls back his hand he’s holding a feather. He blinks at it, and then blinks at Remy. They blink back, and Emile tries to figure out they could have gotten a feather stuck in their hair. 

There are several more seconds where the two blink at each other, before Emile can’t stop himself anymore. He starts laughing, and soon he’s finding it hard to breathe he’s laughing so hard.

(Later, Remy will tell him that he’s never been so beautiful. That Emile is always gorgeous, of course, but that seeing him so openly happy was  _ breathtaking _ to them. That, in that moment, he didn’t have any thoughts, only pure love.)

When he finally manages to calm himself down, he keeps his eyes closed as he takes several deep breaths and wipes away his tears. He hasn’t laughed that hard in a while. He blinks open his eyes, and his mouth drops. Remy isn’t sitting next to Emile on the bench anymore. They’re kneeling in front of Emile, looking up at him with softs eyes and a soft smile. 

He’s holding a ring.

Emile’s hand shoots to his mouth and his already teary eyes begin to tear up again.

“Emile.” Remy’s voice is its normal silky smooth, but Emile also hears a slight waver in their voice. “Emile, since the moment you rescued me from a bunch of bigots and swore to be my friend, I have known that I would spend the rest of my life with you, whether as your friend or as your romantic partner. And now, I am lucky enough that I get to see you every day, that I get to wake up to your breathtaking face on the pillow beside me. Neither of us are perfect, and I’m sure we’ll bicker, but will you agree to spend the rest of your life with me, officially? Emile, will you marry me?”

Emile is nodding before he can even think about it. He doesn’t need to think about it. Remy is the only person he’s ever loved like this, and the only person he ever wants to love like this. Still nodding, he throws himself off the bench and into Remy’s arms.

“Yes! Yes, of course!”


End file.
